FF7 Cinderella
by Moonlite
Summary: I haven't read this for a while but I'm guessing it's a pg


A?N:I was dead bored so I wrote a story which is the final fantasy 7 version of cinderella  
  
  
Once upon a time,there was a couple,Cloud and Aeris.They loved eachother very much and they married eachother.Soon after,they had their first child,named Vincent.The three were a happy family.They never yelled,they never argued,they never did anything which would make their life at home anything less than paradise.Unfortunately,when Vincent was 17 years old though,Aeris sadly died.It was a sad occasion,with white lilys littering the church where the funeral was held,and the memorial,which was where the temple of the Ancients once was.It was covered by all the flowers and letters that were placed there in Aeris' memory.  
  
After Aeris died,Cloud re-married,this time to a lady named Tifa.Tifa was the opposite of Aeris.Aeris was one of those people who dripeed in honey and sweetness and kindness whereas,Tifa was one of those people who you wouldn't want to show to people.One of those people who looked like she had a bad reputation,if you know what I mean.Tifa already had two sons,Sephiroth and Cid.They were the same as their mother.Meaner than a rattle snake.Evil.  
  
Another 1 or 2 years later,Cloud also died.There was no funeral.Instead,Clouds body was just buried in Vincents garden,which by now was like one big hedge of nettles and other wild plants.Tifa got back together with her original fiancee,Barret,a big black man with one severed arm,replaced with a gun.Sephiroth and Cid weren't really too thrilled about seeing their real father again.Vincents life sooon became a living hell.He had to do all the chores,perfectly at that.Anything less than perfect-as Vincent found out-deserved a beating.  
  
The year after Clouds death,the royal messenger was going round all of the houses in a kingdom.He was Reeve.Simple and stupid.He arrived at Vincents house and rapped smartly on the door.Barret answered.  
  
"whut??" he grunted.  
  
"uummm the princess Yuffie wants all the men in the kingdom to attend her ball so she can choose a hubby"replied Reeve  
  
"oohh yeah.My sons can go to that.Sephiroth and Cid.OK see ya my wife is waiting for me"  
  
with that Barret shut the door.  
  
"BOYS!" he yelled "TONIGHT YOU'RE GOING TO THE PRINCESS BALL THINGY!SHE'S GONNA CHOOSE A HUBBY.VINCENT,IF YOU DO THE CHOORES I THINK ABOUT IT"  
  
Vincent worked on the chores really hard,because he had heard that the princess was hot as hell.But when the time of the bell came Tifa was disgusted.  
  
"No stepson of mine is going to the ball" she half screamed.So they all left,leaving Vincent behind.He was miserable.The whole house was squeaky clean but he still couldn't go to the ball.Suddenly a dog appeared.  
  
"Yo" it said "I'm yo fairy god dog red XIII"  
  
"eh?I ain't heard of fairy god dog man"replied Vincent  
  
"Yea,well I'm one.But anywayz,if you wanna go to this ball bring me a carrot,4 fish and a cabbage."Vincent got these weird things and gave them toi red XIII.  
  
"Ok dude you got them!"red murmered some weird words then the carrot turned to a coach,the fish to gold horses and the cage to...a carraige driving cabbaige."hop in dude!Called Red as he murmered more words,giving Vincent a really expensive suit."  
  
"thanks man!" called Vincent to Red,who was disappearing as he got into the coach  
  
"just be back on the strike of midnight or the spell will ceaes to work."  
  
When Vincent arrived at the ball,he saw Sephiroth and Cid trying to flirt with princess Yuffie,who was totally ignoring them.Instead,she was looking at Vincent.Almost instantly she walked over and started being a seductive babe.She pulled him into another room,where they had 'fun' until 1 minute to midnight.  
  
"I have to go baby" he explained to Yuffie.She gave him a pouty look."I'm soo sorry" and with that Vincent ran out of the room,and out of the palace,dropping one of his shoes.  
  
The following day,the princess had ordered her men to search for Vincent.She went with them.The knocked on Vincents door.Barret answered.  
  
"WHUT??"he grunted.The men explained to barret."BOYS COME HERE,DID ANY OF YOU LOSE A SHOE AT THE BALL LAST NIGHT....NO WAIT IT'S OK THIS IS WAY TOO SMALL FOR YA!!"  
  
"Do you have any other sons sir??" asked Yuffie.Barret shrugged.  
  
"yeah theres my stepstepson Vincent but he didn't go to the ball"but right at that moment vincent walked past.  
  
"Hey,my other shoe!" he cried grabbing the shoe and shoving it on,making his suit appear again.He made out with the princess and ran away to the palace with her.He never had to see Barret and Tifa again.  
  
* the present*  
  
Right now Vincent and Yuffie are expecting their 7th child .  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
A/N:Ok this is really crap,but this came to me in a dream so it's not expected to be good. 


End file.
